<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping Quiet While Getting Punished By Evil Edging in the Attic by overholt_eightyfive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694228">Keeping Quiet While Getting Punished By Evil Edging in the Attic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive'>overholt_eightyfive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, F/M, Smut, audioporn, audioscript</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[F4M][Script Offer][Fsub][MDom][Cockslut][Sir][Orgasm Denial][Orgasm Control][Bratty Sub][Strapped to Chair][Vibrator][WAP][Multiple Orgasms][Forced Orgasms][Riding Cock][Missionary][Creampie][Oddly Wholesome]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping Quiet While Getting Punished By Evil Edging in the Attic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PERFORMANCE NOTES: She's super fun and bratty and likes making him work for her full and utter submission. He LOVES that about her. This is a comfortable, healthy relationship they have. Have ALL of the fun.</p>
<p>AUTHOR'S NOTES: Look, guys, I swear: I AM working on the heavy, dark scripts, I really am. But, these are a great distraction from the weird moral and philosophical conundrums I'm grappling with in those. </p>
<p>As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---START---</p>
<p>(She's breathing, slow and deep. Waiting. Door opens behind her – she reacts in surprise! Then... a hand clamps around her mouth, she writhes in response and then... unmistakable WAP(TM) sounds as a hand plays against her pussy. She moans... then, laughs against that hand. She whispers:) Oh, that's just * cruel. *</p>
<p>Oh, you just wanted to make sure I was still awake, huh, sir?</p>
<p>Or... did you want to make sure that my pussy was still soaking wet for you?</p>
<p>You're in the room, sir. Of course it is. </p>
<p>Do you want to check again? (Giggles) Please? (And... more WAP(TM) sounds, making her moan again... then:) Sorry, sorry. I know... I know, I'm supposed to be quiet up here, in the attic.</p>
<p>I know... I can't be loud. No one... no one can know what we're up to, right?</p>
<p>But... but, sir: I'm so fucking horny. I'm so fucking horny for you.</p>
<p>I've been so fucking horny all * day. * </p>
<p>(Whining, bratty) Don't you think keeping me naked and duct taped in this chair is enough? How long did you even keep me here? It's felt like * hours. * </p>
<p>(Giggling) Oh, it couldn't have been ten minutes. It's got to have been at * least *... uh. 20 – 30!</p>
<p>Sorry, sir. You're right, sir. I'm not trying to cross you, sir.</p>
<p>Could you please reach between my legs again, sir? Make me feel so good with your big, strong hand?</p>
<p>Please?</p>
<p>Don't you want to hear how wet I am again?</p>
<p>I'd... I'd do it myself, but... you know. My own hands are * still * strapped down to the arms of the chair... (A beat... then, WAP(TM)! Moans and giggles... and giggles that dissolve into moans as he doesn't stop for a little while. Just a tease, a mean, cruel tease he is!) Why... why did you stop?</p>
<p>Are you punishing me, sir? Punishing me from earlier?</p>
<p>(Whining) I know I came when you told me not to, I know I was only supposed to take a video of me playing with my pussy when you were at work, I know I was only supposed to get myself worked up some more...</p>
<p>But, I couldn't help it, you know I couldn't. </p>
<p>Not after the way you fucked me this morning.</p>
<p>My pussy was so empty after you stretched me out and you didn't let me cum then, you didn't even cum inside of me, you just left me aching and clenching down on * nothing, * sir - </p>
<p>How did you expect me to get through my own day?</p>
<p>How did you expect me to get * anything * done without... well. Without... cumming at least once?</p>
<p>I'm sorry, sir, I swear, I really am - </p>
<p>I mean... ok. I know... I know that I * said * I wasn't sorry in the video when I sent it, but... </p>
<p>You know how I can get.</p>
<p>(A beat. Then, giggling) Oh, I mean... I don't know if I * fully * remember what * else * I said, exactly...</p>
<p>Could you remind me, sir? </p>
<p>Oh, you know... by, uh... playing with my sweet little pussy again? Please?</p>
<p>(A beat... then, WAP(TM!). She's milking this, by the way:) Oh. Oh God.</p>
<p>Right.</p>
<p>I think.</p>
<p>Think...</p>
<p>Think it might be...</p>
<p>Coming back... </p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Umm.</p>
<p>Something about.</p>
<p>Something about...</p>
<p>Taking... </p>
<p>Taking my punishment...</p>
<p>Like a good girl...</p>
<p>No matter... </p>
<p>No matter what it is...</p>
<p>Could you let me cum?</p>
<p>Could you let me cum, please?</p>
<p>Please?</p>
<p>I'm so close, sir.</p>
<p>Please.</p>
<p>Please let your horny little cockslut cum.</p>
<p>Please.</p>
<p>(And... he stops. She grumbles/writhes.) FUCK – oh! Right, sorry, sorry – I'll keep it down - </p>
<p>I mean... (Stage-whispered) * Fuck. *</p>
<p>Is this... is this what you're going to do to me all night tonight, sir?</p>
<p>Have mercy, please. </p>
<p>Please, sir.</p>
<p>Please don't tease me all night - </p>
<p>(A beat. Playing confused:) What... do you mean, “why not?”</p>
<p>I mean...</p>
<p>Sir, you love... love making me cum, don't you?</p>
<p>Love watching me cum. </p>
<p>Isn't that... isn't that reason enough, sir?</p>
<p>(SFX: A vibrator is turned on...) Oh my God. (Then off.) You're... uh. What... what is sir planning on doing... with my vibrator?</p>
<p>Goddammit, I * hate * when you laugh like that...</p>
<p>It's nothing * but * trouble, sir. </p>
<p>(The vibrator is turned back on...) What do * I * think you're going to do with it? (The vibrator is turned back off)</p>
<p>You're... you're going to use it on me.</p>
<p>Use it on me until... until I'm about to cum. </p>
<p>Then, you're going to take it off of me and make me suffer.</p>
<p>Does that sound about right to you, sir?</p>
<p>(A beat...then, genuine surprise:) That... * isn't * what you're going to do to me?</p>
<p>I mean... I'm not * mad * at that, just...</p>
<p>Ok, I can.. hold the vibrator, sure. Kinda useless when I can't move my arm, you know.</p>
<p>What're you taking out of your pocket? Is that... a knife? (SFX: the knife cuts through duct tape. Immediately distrustful:) You're... you're freeing...my hand? Why...?</p>
<p>(A beat. Then...) Oh. I see.</p>
<p>(Deadpan:) Sir, and I mean this with all due respect: you're a fucking * bastard.* (Laughing... then, she turns the vibrator on.) Ok. Ok, I'll put it on my clit, but...</p>
<p>(Genuine begging) I know I deserve to be punished sir. I know I do. But, please... please show some mercy... (Her breath catches as she starts playing the vibrator on herself.) Please.</p>
<p>Please, sir.</p>
<p>But... but, what will I do... if I * am * about to cum?</p>
<p>What do you want me to do?</p>
<p>(A beat. Then, she grumbles:) I fucking * hate * you, sir. </p>
<p>I do.</p>
<p>I * do. * </p>
<p>Fine. * Fine. * (She takes in a deep breath... and, relaxes into it. Give her a moment as she just enjoys this. Note: for the next bit, just try to pace yourself as well as you can if you're going “method.” Take your time and slow up or speed up, as needed:)</p>
<p>It's... it's all your fault. </p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p>Your... fault.</p>
<p>You pinned me down. </p>
<p>This morning.</p>
<p>In bed.</p>
<p>Remember?</p>
<p>Grabbed... grabbed my hair.</p>
<p>As you... as you thrust yourself into me. </p>
<p>Hard.</p>
<p>So fucking hard.</p>
<p>I love... love the way you grunted in my ear.</p>
<p>As you pounded that cock into me.</p>
<p>That... fucking... cock.</p>
<p>I tried... tried wrapping my legs around you.</p>
<p>Tried to pull you in deeper.</p>
<p>Needed you.</p>
<p>Deeper.</p>
<p>Oh fuck.</p>
<p>You... you pushed my legs back, instead.</p>
<p>Pinned them back.</p>
<p>Fucked me harder.</p>
<p>I was going to cum.</p>
<p>Started playing with my clit.</p>
<p>Wanted to cum, just wanted to cum, I was going to cum for you - </p>
<p>(Desperate) Please let me cum for you, sir, please – (Let's out a muffled cry of frustration as she pulls the vibrator from herself.) Fine! Yes, sir – see? I pulled it from my pussy.</p>
<p>(Hissing) Yes, * sir * - it's throbbing.</p>
<p>(Growling) I * said, * my greedy little pussy is * throbbing, * sir.</p>
<p>Yes, I would like to put the vibrator back on my clit, sir.</p>
<p>Give it to you? Why – why would I need my hand free?</p>
<p>(A beat) To... to spank. My pussy. I...</p>
<p>Oh, I * know * you * think * you know how much I hate you right now, but – oh, man. You really, * really * don't.</p>
<p>How... how many times?</p>
<p>(A beat, then whining) Ten times? Please, sir – not so many! I promise, I'll stop complaining, I will, just - </p>
<p>(Grumbling) Oh, I guess you're right, * sir. * You * do * have to earn this hate...</p>
<p>Ok. Fine. I already know the drill: I'll count. Outloud. And... yes. Yes, I'll keep my voice down, sir. (And... she gives her pussy ten measured spanks, counting each one out. Ad-lib timing/improv here, or just get through them. Whichever works! But, afterwards:) Can... can I have the vibrator again now, sir?</p>
<p>Please?</p>
<p>Please let me play with my sensitive little pussy, sir? (SFX: vibrator is once again turned on, handed to her, and... hoorah!) Thank you, sir. Oh fuck, sir. I need this, need this, need this...</p>
<p>Will you let me cum this time, sir?</p>
<p>I'm still... still thinking about this morning.</p>
<p>My cunt was dripping for you.</p>
<p>Your cock was so wet when you pulled it out, wasn't it?</p>
<p>And, you just...just kept my legs open. </p>
<p>Ordered me... ordered me to put my hands down. </p>
<p>Down by my sides.</p>
<p>You ordered me...</p>
<p>Ordered me... to be a good girl...</p>
<p>And, to keep myself...</p>
<p>Keep myself ready for you all day...</p>
<p>I wanted to, sir.</p>
<p>I did.</p>
<p>I wanted to so bad.</p>
<p>I needed you.</p>
<p>I needed you inside of me again.</p>
<p>Need you...</p>
<p>Need you inside of me * now *...</p>
<p>Fuck, please, I need to cum, please let me – (She lets out another cry, panting as she pulls the vibrator away from herself, turns it off. Stage-whispering, but so fucking frustrated:) FUCK, MAN. COME ON. I NEED THIS. </p>
<p>(Grumbling) ...shit. Sorry. Sorry, sir. Just... </p>
<p>Just let me – (A beat. Then, with just the little bit of defiance left in her:) Fine. Fine, * sir. * I'll spank my pussy. (And, she does – but, it's quick and light and absolute BULLSHIT:) Onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnineten! </p>
<p>See? I spanked my pussy, all ten times. Just like you told me. Can I have the vibrator back, now, sir?</p>
<p>(A beat. Then:) Stop. Laughing like that. Just... just give me the vibrator, sir. Please.</p>
<p>I did the ten spanks. I did, just - </p>
<p>(Bratty) Yes, I want to cum, sir. I do – so, just... just hand the vibrator back, and - </p>
<p>(Quickly, apologetic:) Wait, no, - you don't have to duct tape my hand back to the chair, ok? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll do it properly this time, I promise, just...</p>
<p>Just, you can't leave me up here like this again, ok? Look – (And, she gives one hard, glorious spank to her pussy, wincing:) See? One! That was a good one, right? </p>
<p>Come on, sir – (SFX: SPANK!) - two!</p>
<p>I'm sorry – (SPANK!) - three! I * am * your good girl.</p>
<p>(SPANK!) Four! I promise I'll be good.</p>
<p>(SPANK!) Five! I promise.</p>
<p>(SPANK!) Six! I just want to cum.</p>
<p>(SPANK!) Seven! I just want you to make me cum.</p>
<p>(SPANK!) Eight! Please promise me...</p>
<p>(SPANK!) Nine! That before we're done tonight...</p>
<p>(SPANK!) Ten! That you'll use me to make you cum?</p>
<p>(A beat... then, SFX: vibrator is back on, and she puts it back on her pussy and she's squirming:) Thankyousir. Oh fuck. Thank you. (And... now, it's just... just her squirming and moaning against that vibrator, for however long or short it takes to get to that razor's edge ONE MORE TIME, and:) Please, sir.</p>
<p>Please. Please just let me cum this time.</p>
<p>I'll be good.</p>
<p>I'll be so good.</p>
<p>Please, sir. Please. Please. Please let me – (And... she pulls it away from herself, all but sobbing with need and frustration.) Yes, sir. Yes, I'll spank my pussy. (And... these are good, proper spanks, thankyouverymuch. Once that's done:) Can I please... please put the vibrator back on my clit, sir?</p>
<p>Thank you... thank you, sir. (And... it's turned back on and once again, she starts to melt into it, then after a few moments...) Oh, God, yes, sir.</p>
<p>Pull out your cock.</p>
<p>Pull it out for me.</p>
<p>Please.</p>
<p>Oh, fuck.</p>
<p>Yes, I love watching you jerk that hard cock for me.</p>
<p>Please, sir. </p>
<p>Please use your horny little cockslut. However you like.</p>
<p>I'm getting close again.</p>
<p>I'm getting so close.</p>
<p>Yes, jerk faster - </p>
<p>Please, sir. </p>
<p>Pleasepleasepleaseplease.</p>
<p>Please let me cum. </p>
<p>Please.</p>
<p>I'll cum so hard for you.</p>
<p>Cum so hard... watching you jerk off to me - </p>
<p>Please, sir. </p>
<p>I'll be quiet.</p>
<p>I'll try and be quiet.</p>
<p>Need to cum. Please.</p>
<p>Please, sir.</p>
<p>Please – (And, ride that razor's edge for as long as you can... then, she ORGASMS, trying to muffle her cries. That orgasm is barely finished, before -) Sir, wait – (She lets out another deep moan as he keeps his hand on hers so she can't pull the vibrator away. BASTARD.) Oh, fuck – you won't let - </p>
<p>Let me pull the vibrator away - </p>
<p>Please - </p>
<p>It's so much - </p>
<p>Fuck - </p>
<p>(And so on, until a second orgasm is ripped right out of her! And, before she could even recover her breath... the vibrator is turned off.) Oh my God. Oh... oh my God.</p>
<p>Thank you... thank you, sir. For making me cum... cum so hard.</p>
<p>(Giggling) I wasn't... I wasn't too loud, was I? Holy shit.</p>
<p>(A beat) Umm... sir? You... you haven't cum yet. </p>
<p>Can I... can I fix that for you, sir? </p>
<p>Please?</p>
<p>(A beat) Cut... cut me loose. Cut me loose, please, sir.</p>
<p>So that I can ride your cock, of course. (Giggles) Why else?</p>
<p>(A beat) What do you mean you're not sure?</p>
<p>I mean... I'm sure I can keep it down. (Giggling) I'll do my best, anyway.</p>
<p>Come on.</p>
<p>You must have been * aching * all day.</p>
<p>Your balls so heavy and full for me.</p>
<p>Please, sir. Please use my wet little pussy. Please use me for your pleasure, now.</p>
<p>I know you want to. Your cock is so fucking hard for me. Dripping all that delicious pre-cum.</p>
<p>My cunt is still so empty and aching. Needing to be fucking * stuffed * with your cock.</p>
<p>(A beat... then, SFX: that knife cutting through the tape. She giggles:) Didn't need to take * that * long to convince ya, huh? </p>
<p>Come on, sir. Right here on the rug. </p>
<p>If I rode you in the chair, there might be the * thumping * heard through the floor... and, the rug at least muffles things a bit better, wouldn't you say?</p>
<p>(Giggles) I thought so. And... do you mind... if I use the vibrator as I ride you, sir? </p>
<p>The way your cock twitched... I think that was a yes. I'm going to take it as one.</p>
<p>Go on. Get on your back... I'll take it from here. Just let me... straddle you...</p>
<p>And, reach down, so I can guide the head of your cock right against... right against my pussy...</p>
<p>(Whispered need) No time for teasing. I just... just need you to be inside of me – (And... she sinks down, in one, smooth stroke, right to the base) Oh * fuck. * Yes.</p>
<p>All day.</p>
<p>Been thinking about this.</p>
<p>All.</p>
<p>Fucking.</p>
<p>Day.</p>
<p>(She starts riding him, urgently, desperately.) Please, sir – please hold on to my hips. You know how much I love it when you do that - </p>
<p>Do you like watching me like this, sir? Do you like seeing how much of a hungry cockslut I am?</p>
<p>I'm * your * cockslut.</p>
<p>No one eles's. </p>
<p>No one but yours.</p>
<p>Because... no one can make me feel...</p>
<p>Make me feel this fucking. Good. </p>
<p>No one else.</p>
<p>No one has.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>You're stretching me so fucking good, sir.</p>
<p>My pussy needed this. Needed this so bad.</p>
<p>Faster. Need faster.</p>
<p>So wet.</p>
<p>Soaking wet.</p>
<p>Give it to me.</p>
<p>Give it to me.</p>
<p>Gonna put the vibrator on, now, sir.</p>
<p>Yes, grab my tits. I love it when you grab my tits as I ride you - </p>
<p>Can I cum, sir? Can I cum all over your cock?</p>
<p>Cum all over your cock, stretching me out - </p>
<p>Please, sir. </p>
<p>Pleasepleaseprettyplease – (And... she's given permission:) Thankyousirohfuck – (And, ORGASM. HOORAH! Then – she yelps in surprise as he grabs her and flips her over -) Hey, whoa - </p>
<p>I mean, I love it when you toss me around, but... we're trying to be * quiet, * sir. (Giggling) Now... whatcha got planned, with me on my back and your cock still buried inside of me, huh?</p>
<p>Is this how sir wants to cum in his little cockslut, huh?</p>
<p>(Moaning) Yes, sir. I'm begging you. Begging you to cum for me. </p>
<p>Fuck me until you cum inside of me. </p>
<p>Don't waste it. Please, sir.</p>
<p>Please don't waste any of it. </p>
<p>(And... he starts to fuck her again, slow, but hard) Yes. Oh God. Just like this morning. </p>
<p>Just like this.</p>
<p>Pound me.</p>
<p>Pound my fucking pussy.</p>
<p>Each thrust. Feel it. Feel it in my throat.</p>
<p>I need it, sir.</p>
<p>I need this.</p>
<p>Give it to me.</p>
<p>Faster.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Please.</p>
<p>Going to cum again.</p>
<p>Want you to cum with me.</p>
<p>Cum with me, sir?</p>
<p>Please. </p>
<p>Oh fuck. </p>
<p>Yesyesyesyes, you're so close, feel you beginning to pulse – going to cum with you – (ORGASMS FOR ALL, HOORAH!) - fill my pussy, fill my fucking pussy, sir – all that hot, thick cum, I can feel it, coating my fucking walls - </p>
<p>Oh my God.</p>
<p>(Giggling) Oh my God. Ok. So. That... that was...</p>
<p>It... ok, I * tried * to keep it down, at least?</p>
<p>It's * your * fault, still. (She lets out a sigh) It's a good thing we decided to practice keeping quiet * now * because when we spend the next two weeks in quarantine at your cousin's place, I do * not * want to have another... umm. Well, awkward breakfast.</p>
<p>Not again. (She giggles... then, gives a little kiss) So... looks like we're going to have to practice some more tomorrow, sir.</p>
<p>Does that sound good to you?</p>
<p>(Giggling) I thought so, too.</p>
<p>---END---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>